1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to relates to a method of manufacturing a liquid crystal display, and more particularly, to a method of manufacturing a liquid crystal display that may have reduced occurrences of residual images and an improved liquid crystal response time.
2. Discussion of the Background
Liquid crystal displays are one of the most widely used types of flat panel displays and typically include first and second substrates (or upper and lower display panels) with field generating electrodes and a layer of liquid crystal material disposed between the two display panels. The transmittance of light incident on the panels is controlled by applying selected voltages to the field-generating electrodes to generate electric fields, which determine the orientation of the liquid crystals in the liquid crystal layer and thereby adjust the polarization of the light incident upon the display panel.
Specifically, a vertical alignment (VA) mode liquid crystal display, in which liquid crystals are aligned such that the long axes of the liquid crystals are perpendicular to the two display panels (i.e., upper and lower display panels) in the absence of an electric field, has a high contrast ratio and a wide reference viewing angle. In the VA mode liquid crystal display, domain forming units, e.g., a plurality of apertures or protrusions, may be provided on the field generating electrode(s), thereby achieving a wide viewing angle.
Examples of a liquid crystal display include a VA mode liquid crystal display in which domain forming units are provided on both of the upper and lower display panels, and a patternless VA mode liquid crystal display in which micropatterns are provided on the lower panel only and no patterns are provided on the upper panel. A pixel area is partitioned into multiple domains by the domain forming units and liquid crystals in each domain are tilted in the same direction.
Recently, techniques for pre-tilting liquid crystals at an angle have been developed to improve response time. For example, an alignment additive to pre-tilt the liquid crystals may be added between the first display panel and the second display panel and then hardened.
However, a residual image may be generated depending on the type of hardening process used for the alignment additive.